this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Reviews
Looking for a new character to try but don't know who to choose? Has one of these characters turned up at your door and you don't know if you should let them in or to turn them away? Check out what other people think of these characters here, or add your own thoughts. Anton * He can make Animal Traps work more efficiently. Not something you'd expect from a Mathemetician. He has a tiny backpack and a low combat ability, so he's not too useful. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 * An old man isn't a big help in a warzone, and Anton is no exception. He runs quite slowly, with a disappointingly small inventory and below-average combat skills. However, he's still of some use, with his ability to catch rats more effectively. Overally, he's not someone you'll want, but better than Cveta, nevertheless. -Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 Arica * Running at full speed without noise, Arica is ideal for scouting hostile or jumpy locations. She can backstab without cover much like Boris and Roman, but she can't use her footsteps to lure enemies into traps, she'll have to chop furniture to do that. Still, she's a capable guard and a friendly combatant. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 * Arica can run ''very silently, making her the best choice for stealing or scouting missions. She also has high combat skills, but her inability to lure enemies by running can neutralize that, and even backfires her horribly in some situations. In general, she's nice to have, but you'll have to devise a different strategy for clearing hostile places if you use her for combat. -Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 Boris *It's a shame that he only appears in one official scenario, he's high tier due to his combat ability and gargantuan backpack. It's safe to say that he's by far the best optimist in the game. However, his optimism combined with his combat ability makes him vulnerable to getting bad endings, so have other survivors take care of easy bandit and soldier killings to keep the pressure off him. Don't even try to take him to Sniper Junction. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 *Very rarely seen in main scenarios, Boris is insanely powerful, having both a massive inventory and good combat skills. His very slow running speed doesn't matter much, as you can get full stacks of items in less than the whole map. His actual weakness lies in his morality, as he detests killing, even bandits or soldiers, which doesn't work quite well with his fighting ability. -Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 Bruno *The grumpy chef Bruno can make a difference in the early game by saving resources for food, and can also make alcohol at a reduced price. He used to be able to create medicine likewise, but that trait got transferred to the pharmacist. Still, he contributes enough for the shelter to earn his keep. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 *Bruno can cook food using less water and fuel, making the crude stove much less of a pain. He can even help more by reducing the cost of making moonshine and pure alcohol, both of which are valuable trade goods. All in all, he's a good survivor, and even somewhat important in a trading-focused game. -Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 Cveta *The worst survivor in the game. Absolutely no useful qualities whatsoever, having the worst combat ability, the tiniest backpack, and being optimistic to the point of delusion. Provided there's enough survivors in the shelter as it is, let her die. She won't be missed. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 *An ordinary school teacher, Cveta is as useless as you can possibly imagine. With The Little Ones DLC, the only one thing she can do better than other survivors is talking with kids. Which doesn't redeem her in any way, as everyone else is capable of making a bond with a child, they just take a little more time to do so. -Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 Emilia *Emilia doesn't have any outstanding character traits, other than not being affected too much by moral choices. At least her backpack is average, which makes her better than Cveta or Anton. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 *Emilia is nothing special, possessing a mediocre 10 slots, and average combat skills. She is the most resistant to mood change, but that's about everything she's got. -Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 Katia *Trading makes the world go round, and Katia knows it. She may not be good in combat, but she's the ideal candidate for bartering, whether it be with Franko or location-based traders. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 *Katia can get 20% more goods through trading with other people, making her invaluable for a trading playstyle. She still remains much useful in other playstyles, and also boasts a decent 12 slots. -Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 Marin *There's a reason why most, if not all winter scenarios have Marin in them; his crafting discounts make an enormous difference in the early game, and doesn't hurt in the late game. One can build the necessary tools and stations almost immediately. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 *Marin's 20% discounts to crafting makes him absolutely useful if you start the game with him. Your shelter can be improved much more quickly, allowing you to have basically everything from early on. He falls off in late game, when you've built every stations possible, but he can still make new tools (in case the old ones break) or fix broken weapons for you. -Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 Marko *A fan-favorite for a reason. His versatility in scavenging is second to none, as his running speed allows him to take care of every scavenging location on the map. He can also hold his own in combat, provided he knows what he's doing. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 *People have been regarding Marko as the best survivor for a long time (with which I'd like to disagree). He has the fastest scavenging speed of all, having a great 15 slots and good running speed (unlike Boris). He's also adept at combat. -Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 Pavle *An average survivor who can run at full speed even when lethally injured. If he's both well-fed and content, he can run as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog. He's a bit more vulnerable to mood swings than fellow Realists like Marko and Katia. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 *The jack-of-all-trades survivor, Pavle can fill any and every role. His lightning speed and decent backpack make him a good scavenger. And while a football player doesn't seem like a good fighter, he can easily lose his pursuers and hide in the shadows for a return kill, thanks to his speed. -Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 Roman * The Ultimate Honey Badger. He does not give a shit about anything except his own survival (and maybe the survival of the others, but it's secondary to his own). Set him to Guard your shelter and no one will get passed him. However, it seems that if you leave him as the Defender for two long he'll get shirty and you need to send him out to Scavenge every now and then to let him blow off some steam by killing some Bandits (which are the only people he can kill without bumming out the rest of the household) - Razorgirl July 6, 2016 * If you need to put down enemies, Roman is your answer. He's more than capable of backstabbing enemies without cover, and can even kill weak enemies with his bare hands! With his combat ability, he's the ideal guard for the shelter. If there's a bandit or soldier infested location that needs to be purged, Roman is by far the best candidate. Just be sure to never commit atrocities, or Roman won't be too jolly. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 * Roman is a trained soldier - a very deadly killer to be exact. He's by far the best at anything combat-related, whether stealthy assassinations, fair 1v1 (or even 1v2) duels, or just simple shelter defense. Just don't overestimate his cold blood and make him kill innocents; he can't stand doing it. And ''do never make him angry. ''-Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 * I'll offer an example of how amazing Roman is at combat. Here is the story: I left to scavenge the ''ruined villa, where I was well aware multiple bandits would be staying. I planned to sneak around and dispatch enemies when necessary, all the while searching mainly for valuables like guns, and medical supplies. I had only a crowbar, and axe to begin with. I entered the building by jumping onto a balcony, and running to a closet to hide. A guard came to investigate the noise, but he was easily killed, and robbed of his guns in silence. Then I continued to steal valuables. I descended to the first floor to steal some items from a desk, simultaneously aware that guards in the other room, although I tried to be brisk, the door was opened, and the three guards immediately tried to eliminate Roman. Roman bravely held his ground wielding an axe into the chest of the nearest guard, followed by a dash to the side of the door for cover, he then lifted his assault rifle in order to spray bullets among the other two men. The bullets killed one man, and wounded the other man who attempted to charge at Roman with a shotgun, but was disarmed and chopped to death by Romans relentless melee abilities. To conclude the experience; Roman encountered three men all at once, but managed to leave the situation only slightly wounded with guns and stolen food to boast for loot. -''slayinx'' july 7, 2017 Zlata *If the shelter is really low on morale (which it shouldn't), that's where Zlata shines. Survivors are less likely to get depressed thanks to her optimism, but Zlata doesn't really have any outstanding features. She's not too good in combat. Still, she has a backpack that's satisfactory for scavenging if there's no one better around. -RainingMetal July 10, 2016 *Most of Zlata's stats revolve around raising morale high. She's one of the best consolers, can play the guitar perfectly, and her ability is a mood-boosting aura. Ultimately though, it's entirely possible to avoid sadness for the entire war, making her somewhat unnecessary. Other than that, her backpack is passable, so she can scavenge if nobody else is better. -Blazingblizzard135 September 30, 2016 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Named Characters